


Death Is A Woman With Raven Hair And Huge Tits

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Image Comics, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Death Wish, Death is a character, Depression, Disturbing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucked Up, Gen, Grimdark, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Psychological Drama, Sexual Fantasy, nhilism, wicdiv # 14, woden is his own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sex and death are the same. Life has has no meaning unless there is a release</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is A Woman With Raven Hair And Huge Tits

**Author's Note:**

> _This fanfic contains disturbing content based on Woden's actions and personality. Proceed with caution_

_Sex and death are the same,_ Woden thought as his hand took hold of his cock. _Life has no meaning unless there is a release._

He began to pump. He closed his eyes, savoring the only pleasure left in his life.

_We only live to fuck and to be fucked._

He let out a shaky gasp, his hand moving up the length of his shaft. The cold numbness that dwelled inside him was replaced by a wave of boiling blood that surged through his veins. 

_We only live to die._

He let his mind go free.

Death was a woman with raven black hair, ghostly pale skin, and huge round tits. He saw her place her hands on Luci's waist, sticking her tongue out to trace the outline of her lips. Luci let out a moan, puckering her lips up to meet Death's, as if to forfeit her soul to her. He watched Death stick her tongue in Luci's mouth, pulling her head back slightly as Luci placed her whole mouth on it. She made a slurping sound, sucking it as if it were a cock. 

How he longed to be fucked by Death just as she had fucked everyone he helped kill. 

He started to quicken his speed as the two women deepened their kiss, their hands exploring each other. Luci, normally flat chested, was voluptuous in his fantasy. She dug her nails into Death's back, leaving white scratch marks and a hint of blood. Death's hands groped Luci's breasts, kneading her palms right on top of her nipples. She bit down on Luci's lower lip, drawing blood. She lapped up the droplets,lingering between each one to savor the taste. She drew back with a laugh, flashing her bloodstained teeth.

She pushed the god down to the ground and straddled her. She pinched Luci's nipples, twisting them as she rocked back and forth over Luci's hairless pubic mound. Luci trembled underneath her. She had not reached her climax and yet fluid dripped down her thighs.

Woden had already begun to leak pre-cum. He forced himself to slow down, not wanting it to end. The visor on his helmet fogged up as he saw Death insert two fingers inside Luci who whimpered. They curled as they hit her G-spot, sliding in and out again and again at a rapid pace. She glared down at Luci who was completely at her mercy, unable to control her spasms.

"You like how I'm fucking your cunt?" Death cackled. "It doesn't matter how many lovers you take or how many interludes you have. You are always **mine** in the end."

She shoved her fingers as far as they could go. Luci howled. 

"You want to cum?" She whispered. "You can't cum yet. I can't let **both** of you cum just yet."

She glanced over to the side, as if she were looking straight at Woden. 

"You give me such good mortals to play with," Death told him, between each thrust. "It's killing you just to watch isn't it?"

"I want you!" Woden groaned as he tightened the grip on his member. "I want you to fuck me!"

"Oh no, not just yet. Patience is a virtue my little pet," she seductively said as she pulled her fingers out of Luci. Her scarlet red tongue flickered out to lick them. "I will come for you in time. But this show should do for now, no?"

Death leaned over Luci to meet her lips once more. She started to slide down, trailing kisses over Luci's chest and stomach, her hands squeezing every inch of skin in her reach. Her hair swayed side to side like a pair of raven's wings as she situated herself between her legs and began to eat her out.

Luci clenched as her mouth formed into the perfect O. She screamed at the top of her lungs in both horror and ecstasy as she orgasmed. A flood of clear liquid flowed from between her legs. Her body became still, her skin as pale as Death's itself…

And that was when he always came, his whole body quivering as hot cum leaked from his fingers, feeling both dead and alive.


End file.
